Mrs. Sanchez
Mrs. Sanchez is Olivia's kindergarten teacher in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Jennifer Hale, Mrs. Sanchez is sweet and gentle to her students, but can be strict when they misbehave. Appearance Tall, & very slender. Has tan fur, delightful green eyes, curvy pink ears, a pink heart-shaped nose, light-brown hair tied in a bun, & little pink lips. Wears a gold hairbob, a baby-blue dress with fuchsia at the wrists, chest (with small gold buttons), & bottom of the dress, a fuchsia belt with a gold buckle, white stockings, comfortable black shoes, & plenty of make-up. Family *Pedro Lopez (father, deceased) *Rebecca Sanchez (mother, deceased) *Jorge Lopez Sanchez (brother) *Elsa Lopez Sanchez (sister) *Alfredo Lopez (grandfather, deceased) *Vanessa Lopez (grandmother, deceased) *Felipe Sanchez (grandfather) *Maribel Sanchez (grandmother, deceased) *Patrick Sanchez (son) *Erin Sanchez (daughter) *John Lopez Sanchez (nephew) *Cody Lopez Sanchez (niece) *Kyle Lopez Sanchez (nephew) Biography To be announced. Fursonality Kind, generous, hardworking, intelligent, studious, caring, sometimes fearful, can talk angrily when her students don't do things right. Fursonal Information Likes Children, being nice, naptime, reading, math, science, music, circle time, art, snacktime, recess, giving her students (especially Olivia) good grades, seeing her students work hard, making good reports Dislikes Villains, when her students don't share, seeing one of her students not being able to settle down, seeing her students cry, being mean, children who are late, making bad reports Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent teacher and observer. Pastimes & Hobbies Teaching the kids, playing games, getting the kids ready for naptime, reading, writing in her record journal, keeping her classroom clean Prized Possessions Her child observation portfolios, her pen, her record journal, her crayons & markers, her paper, her Play-Doh, her puppet theater, her cots, her bottle of disinfectant, her Latex gloves, her books, her computers, her lesson plans, her scissors, her glue & tape, her bedclothes for the cots, her snacks, her trays, her cooking utensils, her telephone, her workbooks, her videos & DVDs, her radio, her CDs & cassette tapes Favorite Things Teaching, reading to her students, playing music, having fun, singing & dancing, well-behaved students, field trips, passing out snacks, recess, art, making good reports, math & science Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts In her kindergarten classroom at Basil of Baker Street Grammar School. Particular Habits None. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers None. Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, the sniffles, a few physical injuries, chills, yellow fever, insomnia, diarrhea, scarlet fever, sleeping sickness, nausea, pneumonia, the flu. Extracurricular Her favorite cheeses include Havarti, provolone, cheddar, American, & mozzarella. Education Graduated from Oxford College (with the degree of early childhood education) Noted Accomplishments None. Fanfics Featuring Mrs. Sanchez *The Week After *A Twilight Tale *From Winter Frost To Spring Flowers *Summer Days *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Adventures In Mouse London *More Adventures In Mouse London *Even More Adventures In Mouse London *The Key To Your Future *Framed *Heaven's Light, Hell's Fire *The Winds Of Change *Forbidden Fruit *The Power Of One *After The Golden Years *Only Time *4 Days To Save The World *100 Themes *1986 *A Fright To Remember *A GMD Christmas Story *A Midsummer Daydream *Around The World In A Week *Blood On My Hands *Blue Hawaii *Don't Say Goodbye So Soon *East End Story *Ennui *Family Mouse *Fire & Ice *Friends Forever *Goodbye So Soon *Great Mouse Detective TV *Hello, Livvy! *I Will Be There For You *I, Robot *Life O' The Party *Lost & Found *Make New Friends, But Keep The Old *Matchmaker, Matchmaker *Newfound Happiness *Paper, Scissors, Rock *Parody-Palooza! *Purple Haze *Sailor Mensu *Secrets Revealed *Take These Broken Wings *That's Amore *The Adventure Of The Speckled Band *The Adventure Of The Wedding Song *The Case Of The Jade Jaguar *The Debutante *The Further Adventures Of The Baker Street Family *The Glamorous Life *The Grass Is Always Greener *The Great Cookie Caper *The Lost Island *The Micro-Heroes *The Most Precious Gift Of All *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *When The Roads Are Smooth Again *When Worlds Collide More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Mrs. Sanchez *"Welcome to kindergarten, Olivia! Please, come in." *"Who would like to pass out the milk and cookies?" *"OK, kids! All centers are open." *"Here, we have the art center, the library center, the math & science center, the block center, the dramatic play center, the puppet show center, the computer center, the music center, & of course, the sand & water table!" *"Joey, you know we've got to share!" *"Bless you, Olivia." *"Benny, I can't believe you made fun of Joey just because he farted in kindergarten! Go sit in the corner!" *"Boys & girls, it's music time! Now everybody please take out your musical instruments and start playing them. We are going to have so much fun!" Songs Performed By Mrs. Sanchez *"Bubbly" *"Risselty Rosselty" *"All Day Long" *"If You're Happy and You Know It" *"Ring Around the Rosie" *"London Bridge" *"Countbounce Countdown" *"Here We Go Looby Loo" More to be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Ms. Keane ("The Powerpuff Girls") *Anastasia Ashworth References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Teachers Category:Members of the school staff Category:Liberal characters Category:Anglicans Category:Dancers Category:Singers Category:Tauruses Category:Mice